


Points for the Win

by DustieRhoades



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Body Modification, Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustieRhoades/pseuds/DustieRhoades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan, Kasumi, and Io'ken Shepard discuss a new game. Just when and where it's going to be played is still up for debate. Features a non-canon polyamorous relationship.<br/>All characters owned by BioWare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Points for the Win

**Author's Note:**

> 4/20/16 A/N: As promised, here's the "second" story based off of a prompt request on tumblr from Ms Sticha. It's the same as Within Range: The Way I Say I Love You, A taunt, with one eyebrow raised and a grin bubbling at your lips. They are slightly similar thematically because of the prompt.
> 
> It's the first one to feature my OT3 where they aren't sad, so I'm pretty excited about it!
> 
> Get ready for some fluffy smut. :3

 

* * *

 

"It's a game," she said, biting her lip.

"A game, huh?" he asked as he leaned over her on the bed, his body covering her slight frame.

There was a glint of mischief in her dark eyes as she ran her hands over his naked chest and down his ribs, resting on his hips. Goose bumps rose along his body as her delicate fingers traced that well-worn trail.

"Mmm, what do I get when I win?"

"Me," he turned to look at the other woman who was now standing at the edge of the bed, "or her. But you're already assuming a lot there, Mister."

"Yeah, who says you're going to win?" the tiny thief wiggled out from under him, enticing in her fluid, cat-like movement.

"I'm pretty damn good at most games," he boasted, enjoying the early morning tête-à-tête with his two partners.

Shepard set her coffee down on the bed side table and snuggled in next to Kasumi. It was then that he got worried. A look passed between them and he knew he had played into their hands some how, be it a trap, or perhaps something else. He wasn't quite sure just yet.

Rolling on to his side, he propped himself up on an elbow enjoying how both women unabashedly ogled his nearly naked body, "Am I going to get any more details on this supposed game? Because if not, I'm already at a big disadvantage."

"Hmm," Io purred as she planted a kiss on Kasumi's jaw, her eyes watching him intently, "I think you know the rules, but," her hand traveled slowly up her side and under her tank top, "I don't think you're going to win."

"Really? Honestly, I can't play if I don't know anything about it!"

"Well, I won't lie when I say that I might have a slight advantage, " Kasumi admitted, her eyes fluttering as Io continued to kiss along her jaw and neck, "Oh."

"Yeah, so? Do I get anything more than that? Kasumi, you're clearly better at a bunch of things, but I definitely have the edge in others," he rolled over and looked at the ceiling, his head running through a litany of possible games they'd want to play.

"I mean, because if biotics are involved-"

"Oh, they're involved," he felt Io's power surge next to him and when he glanced over, Kasumi was enthusiastically pulling Shepard's tank up and over her head. Io had a tell-tale blue sheen rippling over her skin.

"You just showing off now? I can do that too, you know."

"Oh we're well aware," Kasumi said and then she moaned which made him pause in his train of thought briefly. He turned his head to watch them and found that Io was staring at him as her hand disappeared into the light pajama shorts Kasumi had worn to bed. The other woman had her head back, her dark eyelashes stark against her pale skin and her lips were parted just so.

He was mesmerized for a bit, even more so as Kasumi sucked in her lower lip suddenly, wetting her tattoo. There was a second where considered watching them for a moment longer, and other parts of his body would have enjoyed that too, but, this game, he had just to know more.

So with eyes back on the ceiling he soldiered on, "I mean is it combat related? Are we going to do something in the Armax Arsenal Arena?"

"Oh god," the thief's voice was abrupt and when he looked back over at him, Kasumi was focused on him now as well, her chest rising and falling rapidly while Io's hand was doing unknown things to her under her shorts.

"So Alenko, are you still looking for details on this game," Io's voice dared him, her eyes glowing blue as she removed her hand from their girlfriend's pants and slowly licked her fingers clean, "or did you want to save them for later?"

That, well, that right there was one thing that would get him going more than any other thing he could think of. Why would she…?

Then it clicked. This, _**THIS**_ was the damn game.

_Oh we're going for broke then are we?_

Willing himself to think about anything besides the women next to him, his gaze reverted to the ceiling once more. Io made a disgruntled noise in the back of her throat. Clearly she figured he was going to be easy prey.

_Almost was,_ he chided himself. She knew that was one of the things that drove him wild. All he wanted now was to kiss her, taste her with Kasumi already on her lips.

_FOCUS._

"Because if it's something in the arena, we'd have to set up ground rules of some sort."

A warm t-shirt hit his chest with a soft _wumph_. It smelled like Kasumi. That only meant one thing. He heard a giggle and did all that he could to keep eyes fixed on the ceiling. One of them gasped and his vision surreptitiously swiveled in their direction.

The thief was on her back, breasts pointed skyward. Her nipples hard, piercings glinting in the morning light. Io was between her knees, running feather light touches along her ribs, biotic blue sparking against her skin every once in a while.

"I see you watching us," Io murmured as she lightly kissed Kasumi's stomach, just above her shorts.

Clearing his throat loudly he tried to cover his growing interest with the most mundane question he could think of, "How are points going to be allotted?"

Cool fingers twisted in his hair and he glanced over once again. Kasumi's dark eyes met his and he couldn't help himself as he leaned his head into her palm.

"I don't think we'll need to keep score to know who wins," her eyes rolled back and she sucked in her breath as Io brought her lips to one taught nipple. Staring, he caught his breath as her pink tongue circled the silver piercing and then her lips closed around Kausmi's breast once again.

He wanted to join them, _badly_.

But he also wanted to win.

Rolling over, he got up and made as if he was going to the bathroom, but stopped short to examine the book he had left on the dresser the night before.

"Well, clearly we have to keep score of some sort. I still don't understand how we'll know who's winning. You say biotics are involved, but what is Kasumi going to do? That's not fair to her."

Another piece of clothing hit him. Glancing down he saw that it was Kasumi's shorts this time. Closing his eyes, he desperately willed himself not to look.

"I think," Kasumi's voice was slightly strangled, "I think, that I'll be just fine."

Sneaking a peak over his shoulder he saw their two bodies pressed together, Io leaning on Kasumi while they kissed.

It was the first time neither of them was watching him.

_Time to make my move_ , he thought and released his biotics.

Io smiled against Kausmi's mouth when she felt him do it.

He felt a surge of satisfaction as they broke off their contact to look at him. Io was smirking and Kasumi was biting her lip.

"I'm only going to play this game because I love you," he said to them, raising his eyebrow suggestively, it was a taunt, a dare to see if either of them could hold out. It was all he could to keep his face calm, but a grin was bubbling at his lips. He knew, just _knew_ that if he did it right Shepard wouldn't be able to resist and if she fell, Kasumi wouldn't last too long after that.

_And I'll be the winner_.

To prevent the smile from breaking through, he set the book down on the dresser and continued on, slowly pulling his loose pajama pants down and over his hips, exposing his naked backside to them.

His gauntlet had finally been thrown.

Pretending as if he wasn't standing in front of them completed nude and erect he said, "Because normally I wouldn't play games when I don't know the rules or the consequences, or even how you tell if there's a winner."

Both women were watching him intently. Neither of them was looking at his face.

_Point to me_.

He went back to the bed and leaned over them both where they lounged.

"So, just when would we be playing this game?" He feigned innocence, bending to kiss Io on her shoulder.

There was a naughty look in her eye and she fluttered her lashes in an overtly coquettish manner, "Oh, sometime soon."

"How soon? Should I be getting ready?"

Kasumi cracked a grin, clearly not caring about keeping the pretense up anymore, "Oh, I think you're ready right now."

"Hmm, I am?" He kissed her next, lightly at first but then he lingered when he felt her sigh beneath him.

"You are," a biotic zap tickled his hip and he was pleased when he felt Io shift on the bed.

Delicate hands gripped him and he bit back a groan.

"Should we start the clock then?" He asked as he rolled over and pulled Io on top of him, trapping his hardness between their bodies.

A low, eager hum thrummed from her chest and she wriggled against him.

Kasumi purred suggestively, "I think the clock started about 10 minutes ago."

"So when'd you figure it out?" Io asked, stradling him and sitting up, running her hands down his chest as she sent biotic sparks down her fingers.

"Not sure if I want to give away my secrets," he teased, reaching for Kasumi, "But you went for broke too fast. Should have saved your ringer move for later."

"Oh," Io seemed put out. It wasn't like her to misjudge a situation.

"Don't worry, I almost caved right then. You know me too well."

"But you didn't cave," Kasumi noted, as he nuzzled the back of her hand.

He shrugged, "I really wanted to win."

"Who says you did?" Io crooned coming closer to bite at his neck.

"Who says I didn't?" He laughed and unceremoniously rolled her over next to Kasumi.

Both women lay on the bed, ready and waiting.

_The buzzer sounded_.

He smirked when they both smiled, "Who says I didn't…"


End file.
